1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gene involved in the regeneration ability of plants and its uses.
2. Background Art
The establishment of a culture cell-regenerating system is important, as it is a key technology used in plant transformation systems. However, such an establishment of a system for inducing and regenerating culture cells is dependent on plant species, and no general method has been found so far. Moreover, even among the same plant species, there are significant differences between varieties, and therefore, trial-and-error and much effort are required to establish a culture system. Specifically, plants of Poaceae are reported to have quite different regeneration abilities among varieties. In addition, in spite of the economical importance, rice varieties such as Koshihikari have poor culture characteristics and many varieties are known for being difficult to establish a culture cell-regenerating system with. Furthermore, the regenerating ability tends to drop rapidly in cultured cells, which is another big problem.